123528-morning-coffee-31215-stop-by-for-a-chomp
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's okay. There is some great footage of bears in Ohio. Just not usually this time of year. | |} ---- ---- :o A BACON COOKIE!!!! I'm sorry you were in 'a mood' last night! For what it's worth I would have tickled you until you giggled :wub: I'm down for whatever people want to do tonight! I got run through 4 (!!) VSH's last night so it's my turn to return the favor! That is one big gator!! The gator picture I posted, he was only 6-7 feet but that guy is at least 11 feet long!! :o And yes they are all over the golf courses in Florida! | |} ---- Oh man Naunet! Give the gators a WIDE berth this time of year!! Seriously!! It may be a tad early for mating season up north but be careful nonetheless! Gators get very aggressive during mating season!! | |} ---- There's a time of the year you don't give gators a wide berth? | |} ---- Unlike Jabbermaw, most of the time they will just slip into the water if they see you get too close but during mating season they may be defending a nest or something. But never ever let your dog or kid play in the edges of fresh water lakes....like ever. | |} ---- Coordinate crafting is one of the more rage inducing anti-features of the game. As a simulation of "you are learning this skill" it's pretty nifty but completely ignores people's ability to improve over time. The 100th time you make something in this game has the same chance of failure as the very first time you made it. Inflicting this on the tradeskills most likely to be mass produced (techno and cooking) is just a giant middle finger to the crafting community. I might have a bit of an opinion on it especially since this exact issue is one of the major factors that chased off my old guild. I've heard Architecture was bad, but except for one or two things I haven't had all that much trouble with it. I do have an Expert Tech Dom side and an Artisan one Exile side. Either Arch is easier than Tech or they've tweaked things since I've last worked on my Techs. I distinctly remember having to use catalysts to get through some of the tech tree. At least it's not cooking. Might be able to accommodate that :lol: This semester's been rough on me because I've had to shuttle my younger kid to his night class on Wednesday night. Normally I wouldn't get much done and wind up crashing pretty hard. This week is Spring Break so no taxi duty (score!). I hopped on the Marshmallows' vent to catch up and let them abuse me for playing a "bunny girl" (mine has cat ears tyvm), BS about WS, TOR and WOW (come raid with us! Soo many if-only's in the way of that). After I jumped off I hung out at "Hoogles" on Boomer Boomhowl's plot for a bit and then queued up for some PvP matches then over to the Boulder for a nightcap. Wound up with a close loss and two wins. I wasn't going to queue for the third but I was single digits away from 4k prestige and that Prestigious AMP tier unlock 2 was calling me :D. Four more AMP unlocks to go *rubs chin* hrm... Likely just use EG for those because I want to focus on the rest of the 1800 set and at least the Hoods' costume. Should be pretty free tonight for whatevs. | |} ---- Tell them they should take the free trial. | |} ---- ---- Some of them still have time on their one-year subs and haven't been around for months, it ain't happening. The early mis-steps in dev attitude and customer service really soured them on WildStar. They're now raiding in WOW and having a ton of fun. If 6.0 didn't screw over warlocks I'd probably still be there with them. OTOH, that was sort of a "last straw" thing for me in WOW so who knows? Even if they did come here they'd want to play their Dominion toons and my Exile is now my main. They chose Dominion because the Exile aesthetic and race choices just didn't appeal to them. Would I be happy to have them back? Of course! But the last thing I'd want to do would be to distract them from their raid schedule. | |} ---- One of the things that really bothered me was you have to try all the medi-shots x 5....ok....bladeleaf, yellowbell, pullemgranite thats like 45 minutes of standing there waiting on a 3 minute cool down. That and my tech tree isn't giving me updates/new recipes to research. FYI- I am an expert tailor so I get the idea of what I'm 'supposed' to do :( | |} ---- Damn schedules. That's why I never see Casim on, either. He works nights and doesn't get home until like 1130 pm. It's all about just keeping it up. I know a couple people who are starting to waffle that I never thought I'd pry out of WoW. If we start getting more of my IRL friends and family into the game, you'll know where they came from. Honestly, we'll probably see a lot of them switch over when/if I ever start raiding again. I'm not in a huge hurry to get there, but just videos of Kuralak make their mouths water. Me getting to post my own videos of it may convince them to finally give the trial a shot. Anyway, if your people ever do want to roll Exile, they've got a place in the Saddles. If not, we're just happy to have you. I know I probably won't get my old EVE buddies out of that game, no matter how much they complain. If they don't log in for a while, they can lose their little arms race. | |} ---- Ill be on Saturday night if we wanna try to start getting some attunement world bosses/vets done. Just sayin =P | |} ---- I'll try to be on. I may need that time to prep for Thaydfest, though. I need to make sure we've got a path to race and dueling rules in place for the two events we're running. | |} ---- ---- Hey Nils! I think we've all got some issues, so you don't have to feel alone. We're all just trying to overcome. The key is to not focus on them, it's to focus on the good things you have and never underappreciate them. Case in point, moving is stressful for me. I took yesterday off to spend the vast majority of it on the phone with utility companies. Work is getting crazy. We've had a few people leave and their projects are becoming my projects (because I'm sort of a stop-gap measure and I'm sometimes the only other person that's worked on this stuff). We just got a few medical bills we've been kindly trying to delay paying until tomorrow when I get paid again. In and amongst all of this is just a lot of money that we need to do things we absolutely need to do. My poor wife is having to deal with her side of the family and their displeasure that we sort of kinda inherited a condo (but not really). It's just a PITA all-around. Then I log into the game, and I'm surrounded by my buddies in the Saddles, and I get tells from my rolodex of friends, we get into some vets, and it all melts away. Because when all is said and done, it's always good to know you have friends around the world wanting you to do well and wanting to spend their time with you. That's more than some people who've never had a care in the world will ever have. | |} ---- Yea my guild has been a beacon of nothing but goodness to me. :) They're great to log into. And I think they miss me lots. When I log on, the welcome back can be over whelming hehe. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And contracts are short-and-dirty stuff to do when you don't have even enough time for instances. Sounds good to me. | |} ---- Me too :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea, and the changes to arcane shock are going to make things less of a headache for slinger interrupts. | |} ---- Thankfully. I hate feeling useless when it comes to being able to interrupt. | |} ---- ---- And this is why I made Kolba's place a jumping puzzle. Breaking normal sanity bounds is actually pretty fun, which is why I've made my place to stress Wildstar's movement stuff more than normal "stairs" or "railings" or somesuch. Also I love this description. Gaaaaaah I need to make another chua complete with chua house to hone my chua house skills! Building anything else just won't be the same! So, good morning everyone! Yesterday's been... I can't really remember. A bit of RP, an adventure, some other stuff? And then I FINALLY finished this: Combat training simulator! And clearly not Scion of Fighters. Clearly. Also OH MAN THESE DROP 5 THINGS! I must have a vind pet exile-side. I must! And I'm gonna miss using spacial shift/gate for my three-interrupt setup, but I can see why they changed it (So much positioning required). Also yay for arcane shock improvements! | |} ---- ---- ---- And if you are not set up exactly right, you miss. :( | |} ---- Oh yay! That's what you were waiting for? :D | |} ---- Wow this is just AWESOME!!! Maybe this was what Timetravel was hinting at :D | |} ---- /headExplode @ changes Yay Arcane shock not being missed 50% of the time. Though i am starting to get the hang of it now >_<;; but will be so much better. All those changes/additions look amazing. | |} ---- This is an excellent idea! Thanks Cirinde :wub: | |} ---- OMG!! One of those Aerophyll Vinds from Wilderrun to float all sparkly next to you?!! | |} ---- You're welcome :wub: I am so excited for Drop 5. I stopped using arcane shock for a bit. It got to the point that it was just a waist of a skill on my bar, it got that bad with the misses. I was so frustrated on one run, that I was cursing at my screen LOL. | |} ---- ---- The warrior changes seem all around like a good thing to me. The damage nerfs are definately needed, but now im debating working on my warrior over Engi...Oh the decisions =( | |} ---- ---- Now that i been doing a lot of solo shiphands and such, i've started getting it down more, but it still was like, a good 25-50% miss, which is terrible, but oh well. its changing now =D | |} ---- ---- I know a couple people that would love splorgs. I'd like a giant miniature space stemdragon. I'll call him George. | |} ---- Wonder if we'll get the lost larva from that second shiphand.... | |} ---- Haha, yes! WTB: 48 hours in the day so I can blow a large chunk of time on the PTS. :ph34r: | |} ---- Oooh splorgs that leave a slime trail behind them. LOL love the name choice for a stemdragon :) yes, this! | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh we do! Done it many years, so no worries! They have this tendency to just crawl up onto the walking paths. xD Plenty of path options though. It's fun to walk the elevated ones and try to count all of them. | |} ---- ---- ---- I know. We're all basking in the news. I love how much we get in these quarterly drops. What are they getting in other games in three months? | |} ---- ---- I will go on to see the different things and try to break them, but won't spend too much time over there. I want to wait till it goes live so I can be excited about logging into live. Okay, I don't need another reason to be excited about logging in, I do have an awesome guild filled with awesome people :wub: | |} ---- ---- But..do I have to make a draken? :( | |} ---- No you don't. I can't very well go and twist arms. If you want to run spellslinger you can go cassian, or chua, ect. It would be wonderful to have a giant pack of draken, but between the unavailability of classes, and personal taste, I would not require it. Got this demonic rowsdower. He seems kinda normal at the moment. I probably have to feed him after midnight or something. | |} ---- I rarely make use of PTRs, to be honest. xD Unless there's something I just absolutely HAVE to see early. Prefer to spend my limited time on my "real" characters, though. | |} ----